


Just like me

by Approachingoverdrive123



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Blood, Buddy is adorable, F/M, Guns, Infected, Trucks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Approachingoverdrive123/pseuds/Approachingoverdrive123
Summary: When Ellie stumbles upon a boy, no older than her She gives him a chance. Little did she know this would lead her on a long wild adventure full of fun and surprise. (I'm shit at summaries so bear with me)





	1. .1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN The last of us.

Authors note: I do NOT own the last of us or it’s characters. I want to make that very clear. The only character I own Is Connor. 

 

 

Ellie’s POV  
All started when we were in cottonwood looting and scavenging for supplies, and we had just set up camp for the evening in a big two-story store. We were using the second story as our little camp area and had just finished setting up our sleeping bags when we heard it. We Heard shrieks first, Then gunshots. That was when we first saw him. He was running away from A big Mob of infected, there was a bloater and about a dozen runners and clickers. He was about my age but a lot taller and bulkier, I’d have to say from where I was he looked about 6 foot 5.

He climbed up the ladder onto the roof of a tall building, and once he was up he pulled out an ar-15. I have only them seen in certain places mostly small settlements. He had customised it a lot, suppressor, scope and frame all making it look like the coolest thing ever. Joel was watching closely as he shot them, killing most of them in a single round. 

After he had massacred all of them, he picked up his spent brass, climbed down, looted the bodies and walked off. We should have probably left him alone but Joel decided he wanted that rifle, besides, the kid looked pretty well off so we thought he wouldn’t mind if we “ borrowed” some stuff. Joel said he was probably bit too so he wouldn’t need it. And it was this single event that spun us into a series of events full of fun adventure and loss.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't write this week I was just busy with schoolwork and chores I swear I will make the next chapter longer k. And please highlight any typos so I can fix them.

As we started to head back to the building where Joel was perched, I felt glad. Glad that we didn’t have to blow his brains out, yes, but more the fact I was actually going to talk to someone my own age. I hadn’t seen anyone other than Joel for a couple of months and I was starting to get sick of his lame-ass fucking talks. Don’t get me wrong I love him he’s the only father figure I’ve ever had but he’s just so boring, the only fun I have with him is when he tells me about the old world, like ice cream trucks and pizza or when he talks about people he’s met. Other than that he doesn’t talk much. While we’re walking I take the moment to look at the kid. He’s even bigger than I originally thought and has scars all over him. He’s wearing an old army helmet and some nice sunglasses, but the thing that stands out the most is the old hunting jacket and shooting gloves. This kid is built and equipped for war. The little shit has not one but 2 different types of knives on his belt. He had a trench knife with brass knuckles and skull cracker then he has an almost foot-long hunting knife. I’m honestly surprised that he can carry this much, it must weigh a ton. Once we get to our little hideout we take the kids weapons. I swear to god, this kid is a hoarder, he got everything from tiny 22. Pistol to a fucking 45-70 lever gun. Most of his guns are disassembled in his pack so he can carry more but he had 4 guns strapped to various parts of parts of his body, the guy must be pretty paranoid. Joel had looked pretty impressed when he saw the gun he had on his belt. A rare 45-70 revolver. He must like the cartridge because he had a lot of it. This was the gun that he used to obliterate that bloaters head before so I was curious. As I was reaching to pick it up the kid spoke. “Careful, dat will put a hole bigger den a feckin golf ball in what ever you point it at, then break Yer fuckin wrist.”. I was surprised that he spoke, let alone how he spoke. He sounded like Mr Higgins, one of the drill sergeants at the orphanage, who had a very distinct Irish accent. Joel looked pretty confused too but just kept working on his fire. When the sun had set we sat around Joel’s fire and ate. I took the opportunity to try and find out more about the boy. His name was Connor and what I found was one of the worst stories I’ve heard. He and his parents were trying to find the fireflies when they stumbled upon a horde of infected and his parents were too slow. They were torn to shreds while he watched. Connor had a stone cold expression on his face as he told us. He then proceeded finish his beans, walk to a corner of the room and lie down. He was a weird one. The next morning he had left, his stuff gone and every thing. Joel had locked him in a different room while we slept but the bastard picked the lock took his stuff and left. Joel said we should try and see where he went.if the fucker had that much stuff on him imagine what he had at his little hideout.Connor obviously didn’t think about us tracking him though because he left muddy foot prints and blood leading to his place. Joel and I tracked him and were confused when we realised that he lived just out of town, in a scrubby little cottage surrounded by thick trees. We were about to approach and see if we could get a good look at what he had when we saw him coming out of the cottage wrestling a clicker. He was backing up trying to keep the clicker away when he fell down the stairs. The clicker landed on him and I had had enough. I ran up and stabbed the thing in the neck with my mother’s knife. As I pulled the creature off of him, he just lay there stunned. By the time Joel had made way there Connor was standing. As the adrenaline wore off I noticed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for another chapter. Comment below, I need constructive criticism and would love any feedback you can give. Also, I know Connor doesn't have many lines but he's not supposed to be a talkative character. Thanks for reading.


	3. 3

There it was. The sign of a dead man. The bite. He had a whole fucking chunk ripped out of his arm, bleeding all over the place.It looked as though it had only happened a couple of minutes ago. Joel was onto it, as soon as he saw it he raised his rifle. Connor stayed calm though, looking at the bite with indifference and shrugging his shoulders. I was confused. When I had been bit I freaked the fuck out, smashing shit and screaming, so why is this little shit acting like it was a splinter. He either had nerves of steel or was just retarded. He put his hands up and for a second I thought Joel was going to put him down. Just before Joel pulled the trigger Connor spoke up. ” Wait, wait, slow down dude, I'm fine man I swear. Lemme show ye.” pulling down his sleeve I saw dozens of scars, bullet holes and slashes. But the most defined features were the score of bites, just like mine.

 

I instantly smacked Joel's rifle down and went to inspect them closer. They were real. I suddenly understood why he was wearing long sleeves in summer. Joel was a bit more cautious. He went and looked at them properly then pulled me over and shoved my sleeve down to compare them. As he saw my bite Connor instantly became less tense. He even tried to make conversation while our bites were being compared. ” ’ow long you ’ad that?” he asked and I replied, ” about a year and a half you?” ”7 years, got me first one scavenging food in an area full of dormant infected, a wee one, just a child, got me on the arm. After I figured out I couldn’t turn I’ve been reasonably careless when it comes to infected. Have more bites than I can count.”.

After Joel was satisfied with the knowledge that Connor wasn't going to turn we went into his cottage, finding a stockpile of guns and ammo. It appears he raided and antique collectors home because there was old weaponry from the world wars. That's where his helmet came from. He told us that his guns and knives came from the collector's guns safes or else he found them in other houses and stuff. ” spent tree days grinding those safes with a file and hacksaw before I got dem guns out, de ammo was even worse”. Then he showed us his coolest belonging, a Toyota Hilux truck with a cab connected to the walls of the flatbed. He had welded cages to the windows and windscreen, put a trap door in the roof and had a reloading bench and place where all his guns went. The coolest part though was the horse float. He had taken out the barrier in the middle of the trailer and put two single beds in there welded to the walls.

 

This guy was fucking smart. ”well I'm going to start loading up my gear into this, so would you kindly leave, don't come back” Connor said suddenly, I was surprised I thought he was starting to like us, ” what do you mean, where are you going?”I asked ininquisitively. ”I've been here too long and I need to start moving again. I'm trying to get to Florida, there’s supposed to be a big colony there, friendly too” ”maybe we could come, help out and stuff” I asked. Joel and I have been wandering for a while and I thought for us to live in a settlement again would be nice. ”sure but don't slow me down you two load all my guns and food and stuff into the car, I’ll go get buddy.”

 

when Connor came back I was pleasantly surprised to find that buddy was Connors dog. He was a big chocolate lab and mastiff mix and just looked like a huge labrador. He was really sweet though and incredibly snuggly, looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, I later found out that he was a vicious hunting and attack dog, but only when Connor told him to be. Otherwise, he was the cutest thing I've ever seen, when we had finally loaded all the supplies we got in the car and drove off. Connor decided it was best to let Joel drive after a little while, he drove like a madman, almost crashing three times in the span of twenty minutes. He jumped in the back and looked at the map, all the while I was petting buddy. He told me that he found buddy soon after losing his parents. The poor things mother had died during childbirth and he was one of two puppy's that survived. The other puppy died a few days later but Connor managed to keep buddy alive with baby's milk powder and has been with him ever since. He starts to tell us his plan to go down through Austin Texas and as soon as he says it Joel tenses. He notices and asks ” what's da matter, you have history there or somthin?”. When Joel doesn't answer he decides to leave it.

” so anyway we go through Texas, I reckon we could loot a ton of guns down there, then we go along the coast till we hit Florida, how's dat sound, eh? ” it sounds like a solid plan. I have got to give Connor some credit, he's really fucking smart. I was getting bored so I got out my pack and start reading a comic. ”Ya like comics too I see” I look up and he's pulling a whole box full of hundreds of comics from under his seat, ” I tend to stop at any bookstores I can find, these are my favourites though,” he says grinning wildly. He pushes to box too me and when I look inside I'm in love, hundreds of books including the whole savage starlight collectoin, right here, at my fingertips. Then my stomach rumbles and he says it's time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love constructive criticism and thank you to everyone who reads this.  
> Tune in next week for chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It’s short but I’m seeing if people like it. Plus it’s like 4 in the morning and I have school tommorow so just bear with me. Anyway thanks for readin, tune in next week for the next chapter. Please give me criticism down below.


End file.
